The Mark of Athena
by deeandruh
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena. We all can't wait :3 PERCABETH! One-shot.
1. percabeth revised

A shadow landed over the Field of Mars as the warship towered above.

Everyone's attention was fixed on the flying ship that started to descend. Yes, flying. Percy had had experiences with giants and even got to see the divine Mount Olympus, but this still managed to take his breath away. The _Argo II_ was like nothing Percy had ever seen before. Forget your dream of getting a trip on a luxurious cruise ship. Everyone would pay up just to _see_ this one.

As its masthead was the head of a bronze dragon. Wait… could it possibly be? Percy's eyes widened. Not just any dragon, it was _the_ bronze dragon. The one that helped rescued Beckendorf from the anthill, the one that went berserk. Yep, there was no doubt alright. (ooc. The story of Beckendorf and the anthill is in the Demigod Files) _How could it end up there?_ He thought, and made a note to himself to ask Leo-the so called "supreme commander".

They were nearly to the front line, now. Percy, with Frank and Hazel at his side. All of them were mesmerized by the ship's magnificence. He could just see Reyna straight ahead, with eyes that were just as amazed.

The _Argo II _landed with a thud and some kind of doorway, only extra huge than the normal kinds, one that could fit a row of 10 centaurs, opened up at its flank.

A crowd inside the ship stood before them. At their lead, with his back straightened and a gleam of delight in his eyes, was Jason. Sure, he never met this guy, but there was no mistaking from the legion's gasp. Oh, and the blonde hair kinda gave him away, too. Those sky blue eyes, there's no way he ain't a son of Zeus/Jupiter (this Roman-Greek stuff seriously made his head spin).

They were now beside Reyna, as Jason stepped forward carefully. Another step and… Reyna took him by surprise with a hug that Percy was sure could crush any 8 foot tall bear.

The crowd behind him cheered. People were shouting Jason's name. For once, they loosened the grips on their weapons and cherished the moment.

"Reyna," Jason rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture as she finally let go of him and gave Reyna a warm smile.

"Hazel," Jason nodded towards her.

"Welcome back, Jason," she greeted back before Jason noticed who was right next to her.

"You must be Percy Jackson," Jason held out his hand.

Percy gladly shook it, "Seems that Hera's playing quite a game here, huh?"

"Most certainly," he agreed. "You know, your family has been missing you a lot." Jason said with a knowing smile as he gestured his hand in the direction of the ship.

A girl in particular had her grey eyes scanning the area frantically. She was in her usual orange Camp Half-Blood tee and jeans, with a knife that dangled down her side. When the blonde-haired locked eyes with Percy, her hands went over her mouth as a happy tear trickled down her cheek.

"Annabeth," Percy breathed out. Gods, it had been, what? 8 whole months since he last saw her. They had started the school break early and met up at camp, thinking they would have the winter all to themselves. He had given her a goodnight kiss after campfire, the last one before he went missing.

But now they're here. Both of them. Annabeth ran up to him just as Percy was heading towards her. Percy scooped her up by the waist and spun her around, then Annabeth leaned down in a kiss.

Whistles rose from the crowd.

Her mouth synced in rhythm with Percy's. As he gently put her down, Annabeth's hands had made their way to Percy's cheeks. Her thumb grazed over his brow and Percy pushed his lips harder against hers. Their Greek friends went wild.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking the time to read this. Tell me what you think of it :) xx<strong>


	2. Author's Note also revised

**I want to thank you all so much for checking out my story. I very much appreciate each one of your reviews, adding this to your favorite stories, and alerts.**

**I truly am grateful that you wanted me to continue, that means a lot to me. The thing is, I want to keep this as a one shot. I cannot thank you enough for your enthusiasm. But again, I'm sorry.**

**An answer for Jane: no, they're not that formal (thank gods) But, this is an introduction, the first time they meet. Imagine introducing yourself to a stranger. I guess it would be proper hahaha ;)**

**Oh and I really want to know who's your favorite character and why. If you have time, just leave the answer in the reviews.**

**I totally love Leo by the way. Not only he's funny and carefree and AWESOME, but he's also the only one not taken XD**

**My love goes out to every single one of you**

**Xoxo**

**Nightseeker18~**

**P.S. Have you voted on my poll? Reyna or Piper? It's there in my profile.. GOGOGO!**


End file.
